


𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙃𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝘼𝙣𝙙, 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙧

by LorevelleQuilas



Series: 𝙰 𝙵𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙾𝚏 𝙰 𝙿𝚎𝚗 [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Rogue! Mahiru, Alternate Universe- Royal Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Love, The Creator Is An Abusive Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorevelleQuilas/pseuds/LorevelleQuilas
Summary: 𝐎𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝟎𝟑𝟒: 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙃𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝘼𝙣𝙙, 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙧𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥 # 𝟎𝟑𝟔
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: 𝙰 𝙵𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙾𝚏 𝙰 𝙿𝚎𝚗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171412
Kudos: 3





	𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙃𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝘼𝙣𝙙, 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙧

◦ • ● ◉ ✿ ❁ ✿ ◉ ● • ◦

**DESCRIPTION OF _The Heir And, His Lovely Commoner_ :**

_" We could run?", Mahiru suggests, his shoulders squared as he stares off into the night sky._

_" Why not?", He turns, his brightly colored hazelnut eyes glinting in the moonlight. " You're not happy here, I'm not happy here. What's there to lose?"_

_Kuro lets the silence hang in the air between them, going over all the possibilities in his head. **" Everything."** , He settles on. " There's everything to lose.", the highness' pauses, taking in a shuddery gasp of air._

_**" Let's do it."** _

_" Actually?", Mahiru looks at him, slipping his mask off._

_" Actually.", Kuro confirms with a tired smile. **" Let's run."**_

◦ • ● ◉ ✿ ❁ ✿ ◉ ● • ◦

Kuro perches on his father's throne, staring ahead of himself. Paintings litter the walls _\- mostly of the Royal Family-_ racks of armor shining alongside them. The carpet in front of him is red outlined in yellow, purple imprinted at the edges if only to show off their wealth.

There remain no guardians today, only himself and the calm silence the nighttime delivers. The hall leads into a balcony, one which hangs over the edge of the capital. The moon hangs heavy in the sky, its faint glow barely reaching the throne. The young heir tilts his head ever so slightly at the sound of someone's breathing, smiling faintly when he recognizes the pattern.

**Ah, the nuisance is here.**

" _Mahiru_.", He greets, hearing the other hex underneath his breath. " You're getting quite better at that. I almost didn't notice you."

Mahiru's footsteps became obvious, understanding that he no longer need stealth as the other already took notice of his presence too soon for his satisfaction. Walking out onto the carpeted ground that leads to the throne, he pouted childishly. " I almost had you.", The commoner announces, sitting down at Kuro's feet, peering up at him.

" So, your Highness.", He tilts his mask downward, the fiery wings that spread like wildfire unto his cheeks shifting in the movement.

_Kuro sighed in clear exasperation, muttering, " Ah, such a pain." as Mahiru grinned at him proudly that lit his eyes like starlight._

" Any reason you're up here on the King's throne?", Mahiru asks coyly _\- almost teasingly-_ standing back up. He took his signature mask off and toys with the pale white strings of it, and Kuro wishes that he had something to do with his hands. He reaches up, deciding to play with the gold necklaces around his throat, the ones that dangle down onto his chest, unknowingly pressing the object that he concealed away from prying eyes ** _\- away from his father's judgment-_** Feeling the cold yet, comforting solidity of the golden bell hidden behind his shirt against his torso.

_A present that was. **A precious one.**_

" I felt lonely.", _The young prince soon to be heir_ murmurs, staring past his only friend and looking out at the night sky. " I figured that you'd come and see me.", He admits with a forced smile.

Pushing himself off of the throne, he starts to walk, keeping his footsteps silent, although they have already been muffled against the carpet. He listens to his companion trail behind him, only stopping when he reaches the edge of the balcony, staring down at the city below him.

" I hate it here.", Kuro has said those words every night, and yet they still don't feel true enough. " I want to leave."

_**How many more of these shall he confessed yet, never felt the sense of doing something about it?** _

Mahiru glances at him briefly before setting his calculating gaze upon the city before them, _" Then why won't you?"_ , He murmurs, whispering along with the rhythm of the cold night breeze. Kuro watches as he latched his mask upon the skin of his collar, just below the chin as the younger gave him a quick sideglance that spoke a million words than they should have been before he smiled quite depressingly at the sight behold only for those that lived in the castle.

" _Why won't you?_ You have a few younger brothers, don't you? A younger sister who is more than capable than a male. There are plenty of candidates of who could be King.", Mahiru says the words like they meant nothing. Like they're insignificant and supposed to be brushed off without second thought. The young prince knows he means well, but it has never, **_and will never,_** be that simple.

Mahiru preferred to live a simplistic life. With simple decisions, away from the troublesome problematics even though the latter's way of living isn't as simple as his way of thinking is. Kuro wants to leave and Mahiru always urges him, never forcefully yet, sternly to do what he had always wished for because it's the simplest thing to follow.

**_Because he learned and knows that Kuro already had enough people who disagree with him, who contradicted his wishes to live._ **

But, leaving means search parties.

Leaving means wars and treaties broken.

**" It doesn't have to be you, Kuro. You never asked to be royalty."**

Kuro snorted at the blunt statement and the other, hearing the noise of incredulous amusement turned to face him. A smile painting his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kuro deemed it unmatched. Mahiru had always been a spawn of boundless energy, _a never-ending running steam-train of practicality_ and it unnerved the blue-haired teen to see him differently than what he is used to.

And yet, as much as Kuro appreciated his solicitude. There is still a duty that remained, _his role to partake._

" Alas.", he mutters finally, leaning against the golden rails. The balcony is white and golden, polished and scrubbed clean every single day. Purple lines the edges of the columns, and it's only to show off their wealth.

**Troublesome...**

Kuro has decided that he hates the color purple. " They would hunt me down like a creature.", He starts, peering down at the city that he's supposed to rule.

" They would drag me back, kicking and screaming. They would never let me be free. I'm supposed to be their Prince, and their Prince I will be."

**Always**.

Mahiru shifts, placing his mask, the exact image of a Phoenix's countenance unto his face. Hiding his identity from the world besides Kuro, who had been the only one to see whoever it is behind the concealment. " You're as dramatic as you ever will be, Dearest Prince.", the rogue confessed as he sighed, disappointment and dismay clear in his voice though Kuro can sense that he is trying to hide it. _The heir did not judge his friend, he would be as well when he is the one occupying on Mahiru's standard._

" Almost to a fault, I concur.", Kuro added.

" Almost to a fault, Dearest Prince.", Mahiru agreed as he grinned though it is hidden behind the mask yet, he can presume that the other knows of it. 

Kuro gave a smile, as faint as moonlight yet, as genuine as he can muster that matched his friend's sincerity.

" Seems like our time is up.", He motions to the sky, and Kuro sighs at the sight of the sun, at the sight of the colors that blend the sky in one big artistic mess. Orange and pink and gold fill up the sky, wisps of clouds dragged along the axis of the world.

" I'll speak to you tomorrow, my dearest Prince.", Mahiru announced, bowing curtly in respect, as any peasant would to his highness' and Kuro rolled his eyes at the action, chuckling lightly, the sound vibrant in his ears than his usual emotionless monotoned voice.

" I'll see you the next time our paths cross, My Dearest Commoner.", He responded as mockingly as he could, nodding his head in appreciation. And Mahiru stifled a laugh.

" Oh, such an honor! Your highness' is expecting another one of my attendance. I am delighted.", Mahiru exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kuro snorted, " Clearly I am, My Lovely Commoner. So I expect you to be here in time or else, I shall send a whole army to get you."

Mahiru made an undignified noise, " Of course, I shall, My Dearest Prince. Of course, I shall."

Kuro watched as the other turned to leave, " Stay safe."

Mahiru didn't look back, " You as well, Dear Prince.", but, he does smile.

It's the same exchange of words every night, but they are still words that Kuro holds dear to his heart. He watches as Mahiru salutes him and he can tell, by the way, the younger had bounced on his feet that he was grinning before he disappears into the shadows, gliding his mask securely to maintain security.

The young heir watches as the mess of dirty chocolate brown hair leaves his sight, prancing off into another escapade. _Mahiru had always been an adventurous soul, passionate in his actions and sincerity untouchable._

Kuro lets out a sigh when his friend's footsteps finally cease echoing along the hallways. Staring down at the city below, he found himself wondering what his future shall be.

_A prison he can't escape. A duty he cannot avoid._

The city had only been known as the capital, never having achieved a proper name. Mahiru has called it **The City Of Chances** before, although Kuro had only heard bittersweetness in his tone whenever he says those words. He breathes out, turning away from the so-called City Of Chances, setting his gaze upon his father's throne.

His father has never been the _kindest_ man nor, is he such a _great_ father, much less so when he became King. The young teen has heard the stories, he's heard of how his father murdered cities, how he burnt down countries, how he slaughtered families.

His father, _a man with no name_ , _**with no face to accompany**_. Kuro has heard the whispers, he's heard of how his father wants to defeat deities, _how he wants to become almighty._

**Kuro avoids his father at all costs.**

_And he's certain that some of his siblings are doing the same as well though, most of them are just too young to understand some things such as this fact._ The heir looks away from the throne, reaching up to touch the crown on his head. He pauses when he feels nothing but hair. Tangling his fingers through the strands, he smiles, glancing back to The City Of Chances.

 _Of course._ He lets his arms fall back to his sides, trying hard to keep his smile from widening. He glances towards the shadowed corner where Mahiru had disappeared unto, his shoulders slouching at the sight of polished gold, indented with many gemstones.

The main one is the color of blood, a so-called ruby - _oh, how he despised such redness-_ The others outline it, all of different colors. Some are green and blue and purple, a few are orange.

Kuro has never liked his crown. **He never wanted it** \- it was forged in blood and rage. 

It was forged from his blood. The metals were bound together through pinpricks and agony, and they are a constant reminder of how he is controlled, _of how he is never going to be free._

The young heir looks away when he picks up the crown, sliding it back onto his head with practiced ease, the weight uncomfortable yet, manageable. He knows that he can't leave, so he might as well accept it.

**It has never been a choice.**

With the crown on his head, Kuro turns and walks from the throne room, dragging his hands along the walls, breathing out his last breath of freedom as the night slips from his fingertips.

* * *

_Hyde watched in fascination as his older brother wielded the sword, swinging the weapon in the air as they flew towards the counterfeits. The blade cutting and slicing through wood and hay-like they were nothing but, mere butter._

_He watched in admiration as Kuro bounced on his feet, as he slides through the floor with barely a breath. As he danced gracefully with a heavy sword in his bearings, as if he owned the world and as if the room was a stage for everyone to see._

_He was elegant in his steadiness, unmistakably fluent in his foothold. He was slow yet, quick in his movements, refined and fastidious as he drew another swing._

_And Hyde wished and hoped for the future soon to come that he'll be as beautifully skilled as his brother._

_Too soon the display abrupted to a limit and Hyde felt disappointed at the knowledge that he can no longer witness more of his brother's amazing capabilities._

_**He had always admired his brother.** _

_He peeked more from his hiding spot, careful not to get caught by either his brother or, the bulky man that accompanied him as he had ditched his etiquette class to watch his brother performed sword-wielding. It was quite a bore anyway, he never entirely understood the need to be presentable in front of his people._

_" Your parries are off.", The bulky man tells him, not unkindly and Hyde's ears twitch to catch more of the upcoming conversation._

_" You need to be less predictable, more elusive-", his words are cut off when something shatters a few meters away from them, and Hyde wonders what it could be._

_" By the Gods.", The mas sighed as he mutters under his breath and it was quite a miracle that Hyde even heard him from such a distance. " I'll be back in a few moments."_

_The eight-year-old surveys and he sees how Kuro seemed to perk from the sound. And wonders what could be the reason behind it. The other man that accompanied his brother was long gone to check whatever or, whoever is making the sound._

_**And he witnessed as a scene unfolded before him.** _

Kuro rolls his eyes, opting to stare at the hedges by where his trainer had been standing.

 _" Hello Mahi-Mahi."_ , He curtly greeted as he offers a gentle smile, watching as the phoenix mask greets him a second later. " There are easier ways of talking to me, you know.", Mahiru doesn't take his mask off, but Kuro is fairly certain that he's grinning. _Mahiru can be quite reckless at some times._

**Troublesome.**

The said Rogue slips out from under the hedges, resting his arm on the older's shoulder as he stands next to him. " I hate it when you do that.", Kuro shrugs off his friend's arm, turning to point his sword at his chest. " You should learn some manners, peasant." 

" Oh, should I? I have exceptional manners, Your Highness.", Mahiru glides back with ease, his feet barely touching the ground. As if he was floating. _And Kuro swears he sees a fragment of a fiery blaze hovering, like an aura from behind him._ But, before he could focus on it, it had disappeared as fast as it developed.

Kuro had never been entirely convinced that Mahiru is as human as he says he is. " It's not fair to threaten those with fewer weapons, My Dearest Prince." 

" _No?_ I think it's perfectly reasonable.", Kuro grins, but he tosses the other his sword, before swiftly grabbing another one that rests on a wooden block. " My enemy, after all-", He smirks, tilting his head to the side. " - Is but, a simple commoner. Who says that I'm not supposed to just kill you where you stand, peasant?" 

_" My Prince."_ , The younger stood straighter, pointing his sword at Kuro as his cloak lightly swished from the movement, silent and aware. " I think we both know that you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

Kuro shrugged, putting his sword's edge right next to Mahiru's.

**_" Is that a challenge, commoner?"_ **

_" I think it just might be, Your Highness."_ , Came the nonchalant response.

Kuro takes it as one. He parries forwards, ignoring the warning bells that go off in his head. He slides to the side when the younger lunges forward, quickly grabbing a shield from the rack by the side of his right foot.

He whirls around, holding the said shield upward to block Mahiru's sword from striking him. " Unfair!", He announced and Mahiru cackles, the sound vibrant and carefree as Kuro thrusts his protection forward, effectively making the other retreat with a loud yelp audible from his throat.

**Such a pain.**

" If you wanted it so badly, you could have just asked, peasant!", Kuro taunts, sliding away from his sparring partner a second later.

" I've got no qualms going without a shield. Do _you_ , my kind commoner?" 

_" Never."_ , Mahiru exclaimed as he tosses his shield to the side which he had grabbed a second later when the older had taken his', standing straighter as his cloak bounces and floats elegantly around him. **_Like wings._** He reaches up, setting the hilt of the sword in his mouth, spreading out his fingers as he holds up his hands.

The mask mocks him, and Kuro can't help but take the bait. He rushes forward, almost immediately being knocked off balance. Mahiru wraps a leg around one of the older's, but Kuro refuses to be made a fool of this early into their training session.

He drops to the ground, dragging his friend with him as he does so. He rolls out of the way before Mahiru's sword can accidentally cut him, leaping back up to his feet. 

He looks down, scowling at his now-muddied outfit. " Look what you've done.", He sighs, tilting his head back as dramatically as he can.

" You are a hazard, Peasant! A menace, my dear commoner.", He sighs again, shrugging off his overcoat, tossing it to the side. " I should have you executed for that."

**Can't Deal.**

Kuro knows that he couldn't. But, it was quite a great threat on his part to declare it as _mockingly_ as he can.

" You should.", The younger agrees, standing back up. He wipes the mud off of his pants, heaving a sigh at the dirt on his clothes. " May I add, my lovely Prince, that I was not the one to pull us to the ground?", Mahiru reaches up, flipping up his mask for half a second to rub his eyes with mud-caked gloves.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?", Kuro began--

**" Intruder!"**

Kuro stiffens at the exclamation. " Well, my dear Prince.", Mahiru laughs, bowing. " Seems like I must go. _Goodbye, dear!"_ , The masked fellow moves as to run, but he pauses right next to his friend's ear.

 _" Be as safe as you could, Kuro."_ , And with that, he's off running, disappearing through the streets. 

" Your Highness!", The head knight shouts, his hands-on his Highness' shoulders, weighing him down, keeping him trapped in place.

Keeping him _trapped_.

The said Royal takes a step back, anxiety flooding his chest. He hadn't heeded Mahiru's face, right? **Surely, he hadn't seen his face?**

"Are you alright? Did that boy hurt you?" 

"No, _he didn't_.", Kuro shakes his hand, dropping his sword. He's not supposed to do that, he's never supposed to drop a weapon, but he doesn't care. If _anyone_ saw Mahiru's face, they would have him captured, they would have him executed. _They would make Kuro watch._ And his teasing threats of execution earlier would be fulfilled. It would become a promise and, Kuro doesn't think that he'll survive such a tragedy. It would mock him... _haunt and taunt him until the day he dies._

The King, _his father_ , he might find out about their friendship. He would make Kuro do the bidding, he would make him _kill_ his friend.

 _" Did you- did you see what he looked like, Sir?"_ , He asked reluctantly yet, sternly. _He had a role to perform, a part to partake. He had to keep the show playing._

The knight commander shakes his head, and relief pools in Kuro's stomach, his previous anxiety easing its way out of his heart. " No, my apologies, my Lord.", He bows, clenching his hands into fists. " I shall order my knights to find the daring fellow-"

 **" Don't."** , Kuro speaks without thinking, allowing himself to relax despite the dread that drowned him. " _Don't_. I doubt he's much of a threat.", Kuro smiles, leaning to the left a bit. He can see the muddied footprints leading out of the training field, though they end once they reach the city.

_Of course, Mahiru would notice, he's far too clever not to._

" I appreciate your concern, sir, but I doubt he'll be coming back. I think you gave him a good enough scare.", The knight commander raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't object. He legally can't, though he could still vocalize his concerns. 

" Of course, my Lord. Is there a particular reason as to why you decided to humor the boy?" 

_Because he is a dear friend._ Kuro thinks as he felt the golden bell, cold and comforting against his torso. Though Kuro knows he cannot say anything, unless he wishes to risk the younger one's safety, but he _hates_ it nonetheless. He wishes that he could give Mahiru the credit that he deserves, he wishes that Mahiru did not have to live in fear of being caught talking to him.

_The Royal wishes that they could be friends without having to worry about the world trying to kill them._

" He seemed like a good sparring partner.", Are the words that he settles on.

" Was he?" The knight commander seems to notice. Techno can tell by the way he lowers his voice, by the way, he softens his words and unclenches his fists and jaws. 

Kuro smiles. " He was."

_None had noticed the boy that had witnessed all, that had heard it all. But, maybe it was for the best._

* * *

Kuro ran a careful hand through Tsubaki's short dark locks, the infant instinctively leaning unto the touch as he purred happily, contentment radiating from him like an aura. And Kuro can't help but, smile at the reaction, lightly touching the younger one's noes briefly as Tsubaki burst into childish laughs. Grabbing a finger from Kuro's hand to place the limb into his toothless mouth, playfully biting _( Without teeth)_ at his skin and, Kuro doesn't have to heart to contradict the infant's actions. _He is still just a child after all._ And Kuro deemed it enough of the knowledge that his hands are as clean as they should be.

Ildio was laying on his lap, sleeping soundly and snoring softly as he subconsciously gripped Kuro's clothes unto his palms. Hyde sitting at his right while leaning unto his side, poking his sleeping younger brother's cheeks curiously, _" I like him."_

Kuro blinked confusingly at his brother while Tsubaki giggled as he tugged on his hair, playing with the strands with his chubby, miniature fingers, " Of course, you should. Ildio's your brother."

Hyde shook his head, much to Kuro's ever-growing confusion, " _No_. not Wor-kun.", He responded, " That masked friend of Big Brother is amazing!", The eight-year-old exclaimed as he sparkled with childlike enthusiasm, punching the air ecstatically. Not noticing the horrified look that spread like sickness at Kuro's expression.

 _" Big Brother had a friend?"_ , Came Lily's proud yet, timid voice. His still youthful tongue drawling out some syllables wrongly, instantly, and easily neglecting his drawings as he stumblingly set his steps towards the oldest, " Can Lily meet Big Brother's friend?"

Kuro's brain short-circuited at the newly found knowledge, dread pooling his stomach as he struggled to force whatever it is in his throat, _probably bile_ down, " I- You- ** _You saw?!_** _"_

Tsubaki giggled as he grabbed a handful of Kuro's hair but, the older had heed it no mind while both Hyde and Lily had talked about their Big Brother's _friend_. ' Friend' had always been a strange word for them as they never had any except for themselves and each other and knowing that Kuro had one had been news, _a rare occurrence_. Occupied in their conversation to take notice of Kuro's fear, Hyde told Lily all of what he had witnessed.

 _Meanwhile, Kuro was having a mental crisis._ Hyde hadn't told anyone, has he? He didn't know what he'll do if the younger had gossiped about Mahiru. Rumors would escalate from it and if Father learned of it, that his heir had a friend _\- A Rogue-_ not only will he be punished but, Mahiru will pay the price as well. _In a form of a headless corpse._ The King would order _his_ knights, _his_ people, and _his_ country to pursue Mahiru and Kuro can do **NOTHING** but, _watch_. And Father would make him watch. Father would make him _kill_ his friend, he would _force_ him and he can't do anything but, **_obey_**. Because most of his life always has _( And still do)_ revolve around obedience. No matter how much he hated it, no matter how much he wants to escape and, no matter how much he wanted to fight. He can't because no matter how much he wants freedom, he can't face his father. **The King**. _Because he had everything against him._

Father had always made sure Kuro stays in-line and, ~~**_HE HATES IT_**~~. How The King had everything against him, how he managed to control everything and, _how powerless he is against his father_.

**" Can Brother Hyde and Lily meet Mask-man, Big brother?"** , Lily tilted his head to look up at him, childish hope sparkling in his scarlet red eyes as Hyde optimistically nodded his head, vibrating with a new-found energy, _" Can we? Can we?! CAN WE?!"_ , He chanted loudly.

 **" No."** , He said unconsciously and, both the children deflated in disappointment. Tsubaki made a noise of incredulity, reaching to touch Kuro's cheeks, and the older had an internal battle with himself if he should reconsider his wordings, wincing at the sight of a teary-eyed Lily and a dismayed, confused Hyde. He sighed as Ildio shifted into awareness, languidly rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Completely awake from all the ruckus they've created, " What?"

Kuro gently lifted the white-haired boy from the mattress before placing him down just as considerately to the floor, " Listen alright?", He patted the additional spaces beside the curious Ildio, signifying for the other two to sit as well which they had done obediently, " His name is _Phoenix_.", He lied through his teeth. It is justified if he does and as much as he trusts his siblings, they are just too young to understand some things. They might accidentally slip Mahiru's name, not only endangering his life yet, his friend's as well _\- And theirs isn't as exceptional in any punishment-_ **It is better safe than sorry.**

" He is a Dear Friend of mine.", He doesn't miss the way they perked in interest, " And I want this information to just stay along with us, alright?", The infant in his arms made a noise, incomprehensible still yet, Kuro can hear the confusion laced in his tune before he tugged on the strands of his hair once again, laughing bubbly as he did so. Kuro might have just imagined it _( Or, not)_ but, he swore Tsubaki can understand more than he expected.

" This is classified knowledge and, I want you to promise to never tell anyone, alright?"

" Why?", Came Lily's timid voice.

**" Because it is dangerous."**

_" So.", Mahiru, now introduced as ' Phoenix' started, " How exactly did this happen?", He sounded exasperated yet, Kuro can identify the great amusement that he was trying to hide._

_Kuro sighed, " Don't remind me."_


End file.
